


Signs

by M155_C0nfu510n



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute babies turning into cute high schoolers, M/M, Sign Language, legit precious kids all around loving each other, not really - Freeform, sign dirty to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M155_C0nfu510n/pseuds/M155_C0nfu510n
Summary: The new kid is weird, mainly because he doesn't talk. But that's okay, Grimmjow can talk enough for them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing being moved from my ff account to here and it is a slow process mainly bc i forgot this existed...please don't judge me...and I won't judge you...cause I'm bad at procrastinating...and college is hell on my senses. With my whining out the way enjoy this mush.

 

Grimmjow didn’t know what to think of the strange kid that popped up in his Elementary school one boring Monday. He was small, smaller than most of the boys  _ and  _ girls, and shy, too. Heck, if it wasn’t for his bright, orange hair Grimmjow probably wouldn’t have paid him any attention. But, as it stood, the five year old stared at the blushing face, frowning as the teacher motioned for the boy to sit beside him.

 

Grimmjow saw the boy’s eyes widen when he caught sight of him, smirking as much as a five year old could as the new kid approached him slowly. He wasn’t a bully by any stretch of the word, but had made a name for himself by fending off the many bullies that targeted him for his vibrant hair color. Not his fault the bullies were really weak. 

 

The teacher was kind enough to allow the students an early recess considering she had a meeting to go to, the small children all racing to different parts of the room to play with their respective toys. Grimmjow stayed seated, as did the new kid, the blue haired boy never taking his eyes off the squirming boy.

 

“Name’s Grimmjow, who’re you?” Let it be known he was not one for tact, or care for someone’s feelings, that much was obvious by his blank stare as the orange haired boy jumped slightly. Grimmjow felt a little irritated at the look the boy gave him, mentally reminding himself that the teacher just said his name a few moments prior. Not his fault he didn’t listen to her, she was too strict for his tastes.

 

The boy before him made a few hand gestures before stilling, hands wringing themselves in his lap as he stared at Grimmjow through spiky bangs. Grimmjow was at a loss. 

 

Was that an answer?

 

“Um, what?” Grimmjow watched as the boy made the same hand signs, face scrunched up in obvious confusion. “What the heck does that mean? You stupid or somethin’?” 

 

Grimmjow saw anger color the boy’s cheeks this time, his orange hair flying as he whipped his head side to side. The blue haired boy crossed his arms as he pouted at the kid, eyes widening before he stood. The orange haired boy watched in confusion as the blue haired boy stood, squeaking mutely when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled towards a corner where an easel and a few boxes of crayons were set up.

 

The children in the corner, upon seeing Grimmjow headed towards them with new kid in tow, quickly ran to do some other activity, drawings quickly snatched up so they could show their parents later. Grimmjow ignored them as he moved towards an easel in the back, rummaging through the box of crayons beside it before handing the silent boy a blue crayon- his favorite color of blue, he might add. He grinned as he pointed at the blank canvas.

 

“Tell me yer name now.” Grimmjow finally saw a smile on the boy’s face, eyes widening as he felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut. He quickly pushed the feeling away as the boy began writing in large, choppy letters.

 

“ _ My names Ichigo _ .” Grimmjow grinned at finally knowing the other boy’s name, nodding at the paper.

 

“Ichigo, I like it! Imma call ya Ichi!” Grimmjow saw the boy blush again and chuckled at it, laughing harder when he felt the boy punch him in the shoulder. He rubbed at the spot lightly- for someone so small he could pack a mean punch.

 

“ _ Then ill call you Grimm. _ ” Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, Grimmjow pouting before poking him in the nose. Ichigo blinked a couple times before doing the same to Grimmjow’s, the blunet retaliating by poking Ichigo in the cheek.

 

The two stood in the corner poking random parts of each other for a good five minutes before stopping, chuckling loudly- or mutely in Ichigo’s case- as they sat in the colorful chairs before the easel. 

 

“Yer alright, Ichi.” Grimmjow felt that weird swirling feeling in his stomach again when the boy smiled, Ichigo reaching up to scribble something on the easel.

 

“ _ Your nice too. _ ” Grimmjow grinned at the words before picking up a crayon and drawing on an empty corner of the canvas, Ichigo doing the same on his own side. The two ‘talked’ as they worked, both ignorant to the awed gazes that were thrown their way by their peers.

 

For no one, not even the ever friendly Nel, had ever gotten the blue haired boy to smile like that with only one meeting. This new student was special.

* * *

  
  


_ Sign language _ . Grimmjow watched, transfixed, as Ichigo, along with their first grade teacher, carried on a conversation with weird hand movements and gestures. He had seen Ichigo use it occasionally after school when a nice, brunette lady that came to take him home- probably his mother. It was another thing completely to see the boy carry on a full length conversation, the teacher, Mrs. Harribel, smiling as she made a sweeping motion before her.

 

Grimmjow was thankful they had gotten to school early, he didn’t want any of the other kids to see the magic that was Ichigo and his special way of talking. He only felt mild irritation at the fact that he couldn’t understand his best friend, mind racing with possibilities at the thought of communicating with his hands. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you also, Ichigo. Why don’t you and Grimmjow pick a seat?” Ichigo nodded happily before turning to his zoned out friend. Grimmjow snapped back to reality when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled towards a couple of desks in the middle of the room, a sense of deja vu rushing over him.

 

The blue haired boy frowned as he stared at their teacher, setting his bag down and rushing back towards the front to stand before her. Mrs. Harribel only blinked at him before squatting to his level, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she assessed the silent boy. Grimmjow bit his lip as his eyes darted from the exotic woman to a confused Ichigo, the boy watching him with barely restrained curiosity.

 

“Is something the matter, Grimmjow?” Grimmjow visibly relaxed as she spoke, her voice surprisingly soft for her looks. He blinked at her with large, blue eyes before bending close and cupping a hand around her ear.

 

“Can you teach me the hand stuff you an’ Ichi were doin’? I wanna talk to him without mouthin’ words and writin’ and stuff.” Grimmjow shuffled on his feet as he pulled back, Mrs. Harribel smiling softly at him before nodding resolutely.

 

“Talk to me after class and we can figure something out, how’s that sound?” Mrs. Harribel tilted her head and Grimmjow grinned, nodding happily as he rushed back to his seat just as students began filing in.

 

Introductions were quick and seats were assigned, Mrs. Harribel quickly going over what they would be learning that year while the students listened silently. Grimmjow was lost in his own world during the explanations, moving on autopilot as they were given a simple assignment that involved addition and subtraction. 

 

He jumped slightly when a piece of paper was pushed before him, glancing to his right to see Ichigo watching him with too large brown eyes, motioning towards the paper silently.

 

“ _ You okay? Your actin weerd. _ ” Grimmjow smiled at the paper before nodding to his friend, starting a seemingly one-sided conversation on the amazingness of soccer

* * *

  
  


The first time Grimmjow signed to Ichigo was in fourth grade- well, the summer after. The blue haired boy had been having lessons with their first grade teacher as often as possible, sometimes on weekends if he could manage it. Mrs.Harribel was obviously meant to be a teacher, her methods making it easy for Grimmjow to learn everything he needed in just four years- well three, really, but he wanted to be sure he was a ‘master’ at it before showing his best friend. 

 

So obviously he waited until Ichigo’s birthday. The summer after their fourth grade year was a nice one, hot enough to warrant sleeveless shirts and shorts, but cool enough to not die as soon as you stepped outside. Grimmjow was happily playing a friendly game of soccer with Ichigo, a tall silent boy named Sado, and a brown haired boy named Keigo.

 

The game was pretty intense what with Grimmjow and Ichigo playing on one team and Sado and Keigo on the other, it probably didn’t help that Keigo was pretty new to the game and Sado still clumsy on his feet. Grimmjow and Ichigo took an easy victory before all four boys laid out on the lawn, a cool wind blowing across their flushed cheeks.

 

It didn’t take long for Isshin to call the boys inside for food and drinks, the party loud, as one would expect with boys, and quite messy. Ichigo wouldn’t have it any other way. Grimmjow had been bouncing in his seat from the moment food had been delivered to the moment a large chocolate cake was brought out, a wax candle in the shape of a ‘9’ already lit. ‘Happy Birthday to You’ was sung loudly and off key, Ichigo chuckling mutely as he blew out his candle.

 

The cake was quickly devoured, the presents also given and opened. Ichigo’s grin never faded as he moved from one to the next, but his grin did falter when he didn’t see one from his best friend. Grimmjow felt that uncomfortable feeling grow in his gut as Ichigo frowned, slowly moving to stand before his friend.

 

The blue haired boy took a few deep breaths before locking eyes with Ichigo.

 

“ _ I know this isn’t really a present, but I wanted to understand you without the writing _ .” Ichigo’s eyes widened, as did those of his parents and gathered friends. Grimmjow felt the proud eyes of his own parents on his back as he continued, smiling as his hands moved through each word fluently. “ _ You’re my best friend and I didn’t think it was right for you to understand me, but me not understand you. I’ve been learning for a few years and wanted to show you. Happy Birthday. _ ”

 

Grimmjow’s arms dropped slowly, smile wide as he watched his friend closely. Ichigo sat silently from his spot on the floor, his lip beginning to quiver as the first sign of tears began growing in his eyes. Grimmjow quickly scrambled closer to his friend to apologize, fear coursing through his veins at the thought that Ichigo didn’t like his present at  _ all _ . His worries were put to rest as Ichigo stood and threw his arms around his neck, face buried in his neck as he cried silently.

 

Grimmjow didn’t know what to do, staring with wide eyes at the boy in his arms. Finally, he hugged Ichigo back, both ignorant to the cooing parents that snapped a few pictures for later blackmail usage. Ichigo pulled away a few moments later, tears still in his eyes but a large smile on his lips.

 

“ _ I love it Grimm _ .” 

 

Grimmjow didn’t stop grinning the rest of the day.

* * *

  
  


Middle school is where it really ‘hit home’ that Grimmjow cared a little  _ too  _ much about his ‘best friend’. They had each grown closer over the years- the death of Ichigo’s mother along with Grimmjow’s own parents’ untimely demise and subsequent adoption by their first grade teacher had been a major part of that- both staying at one of their respective houses during the week to never miss a moment with their friend.

 

They had their own groups of friends sure, but it was nothing like the bond they shared together. 

 

“Ya like ‘im.” Grimmjow glanced at the unnaturally tall boy beside him. Nnoitra had quickly made himself a part of Grimmjow’s friend circle when he stood up to some people picking a fight with Ichigo during lunch- granted the oranget could take care of himself, but back-up was always nice- easily dispatching them with a few well placed insults and punches. The lanky teen was as close to a second best friend as any could get to Grimmjow.

 

“Course I do. He’s my best friend.” Grimmjow winced at his voice. It seemed his vocal chords decided it was time for him to deal with the embarrassment of a cracking voice. He heard Nnoitra snort, his own version of a laugh that wasn’t a mad cackle, and promptly elbowed the boy in the ribs. 

 

“Just sayin’! Yer not stupid, Grimm, so I know ya know. Tell ‘im.” Grimmjow rubbed his temple at his friend’s blunt way of putting things, thanking whatever god was up there that they had a sub today- their real teacher was a stickler for silence.

 

“It ain’t that easy, Nnoi. I don’t even know if Ichi likes me like that.” Nnoitra must really like having Grimmjow’s elbow buried in his side because he kept snorting, the blue haired boy wondered how long it would take before he finally stopped. Probably never, Nnoitra liked discord.

 

“Yer just bein’ a wuss. But whatever.” Grimmjow turned away from the teen as he began scribbling answers into his worksheet, the two talking about their mundane school lives until the bell sounded.

 

* * *

 

If Middle school was hell, then high school is heaven. Grimmjow grinned as he strutted through the doors of Karakura High, gaudy, orange backpack slung over one shoulder while he playfully pushed a grinning Ichigo, the oranget sporting his own cerulean blue backpack. 

 

“ _ Stop it you ass! I actually wanna get to class on time! _ ” Grimmjow chuckled lowly as he threw an arm over Ichigo’s shoulder and pulled him close. The oranget went along with the contact, shaking his head good-naturedly as the two fell into step. Grimmjow sighed inwardly at the thought of Ichigo’s continued ignorance.

 

Both boys had become quite attractive over the years, turning heads of both the female and male variety. It also could’ve been the fact that both teens seemed to compliment each other’s looks. Ichigo with his softer features and spiky locks that reached the nape of his neck, and Grimmjow with his chiseled features and wild blue hair. So it was no surprise really that everyone that followed the two friends through their school life  _ thought _ the two were a ‘thing’. And, as usual, Ichigo was the only one who didn’t know.

 

“ _ You know we’ll get there with plenty of time to spare, so don’t sweat it _ .” Grimmjow was glad that the two managed to take most of the same classes, it might have also helped having a mother who worked in the school system and a father with a few  _ too _ many connections. “ _ By the way, you still comin’ over tonight? _ ” 

 

Ichigo nodded mutely, eyes fogging as he got lost within his own thoughts. Grimmjow had noticed his friend’s growing dazes with worry, asking Ichigo’s friends to hopefully get some idea of what the oranget was daydreaming about. The best he had gotten were a few sideways glances and concealed giggles from that bunny obsessed chick, needless to say, he quickly distanced himself from the weird group.

 

“Mornin’ bluebell! Sup carrot top!” Both teens sighed as they turned to see Nnoitra’s lumbering form slinking towards them, piano grin in place and a plain, black bandana covering his eye. “How’re ma two favorite idiots?”

 

The complementary friends kindly flicked the teen off, continuing towards the library where they would wait for the bell for first period to ring. 

 

“You still in tha’ engineerin’ class?” Grimmjow smirked as he nodded glancing over Ichigo’s head at the winking teen, discretely motioning for him to keep quiet.

 

“Yeah, Zaraki’s s’posed ta be comin’ back.” Both teens went silent as they thought of their past engineering teacher. Zaraki Kenpachi was an intimidating man, everyone in the school knew that, so it was a surprise to hear the man was taking off to spend time with his family- an adopted little girl with bubblegum pink hair who had more energy than necessary, but they couldn’t deny she was good for him. “This year’s gonna be great.”

 

Grimmjow was ignorant to the looks thrown his way by Ichigo, the oranget worrying his bottom lip as his eyes fogged over with hidden emotions.

* * *

  
  


“Grimmjow, my boy! I haven’t seen you since Friday!” The blue haired teen chuckled as he ducked the foot that came flying at his head, punching Isshin in the gut and sidestepping as he fell onto his face. “I see you’ve gotten… better.”

 

Ichigo shook his head as he stepped over his father, eyes immediately settling on the glowing kitchen where he could hear someone rummaging through the cupboard. He motioned for Grimmjow to follow as he entered the brightly lit room, eyes zeroing in on a pouting Yuzu, the girl holding a finger to her lip as her eyes scanned the shelves.

 

“Hey, Yuzu. Dinner troubles again?” She turned when she heard another voice, smiling at Grimmjow and Ichigo before walking over and hugging them both. She pulled away and nodded slowly, eyes returning to their cupboard with an annoyed look.

 

“I could’ve sworn we had some pasta, but I don’t know where it went.” Ichigo ruffled his sister’s hair as he stepped towards the cupboard, eyes scanning the higher shelves before he smiled, reaching to the far corner of a shelf near the top and pulling down a box of elbow pasta, shaking it once he got it down. 

 

Yuzu’s face brightened as she rushed over and grabbed the box, moving to set it on the counter beside a few bowls and vegetables before hugging the teen again. “Thanks, Ichi-nii! I’ll call you guys back when dinner’s ready.”

 

Ichigo nodded before walking to the fridge and grabbing himself and Grimmjow a couple bottles of water, nodding his head towards the stairs and following the blue haired teen to his bedroom. The two flopped onto Ichigo’s bed with relieved sighs.

 

No matter how awesome it was going back to school and seeing their friends again, school altogether still sucked. 

 

“ _ I’m exhausted _ .” Ichigo’s hand flopped onto his chest after his quick signing, head tilting so he could watch Grimmjow’s face contort into its usual grin. 

 

“ _ Same. _ ” Ichigo was about to close his eyes before he saw Grimmjow’s hands moving again, slowly, as though questioning whether he should finish or not. “ _ You’ve been acting weird lately… you okay _ ?” 

 

Ichigo stared into bright blue eyes and almost felt himself tell the teen everything on his mind, ready to spill the biggest shocker the blunet had ever seen. But he refrained, reminding himself that he only had to wait a few hours, until everyone was asleep, before he could show the teen. After all, his first words in (what?) 13 years is kinda special- especially considering what he wanted to say. Ichigo quickly willed his blush away as he focused on the concerned eyes of his best friend, smiling softly to put his worries at ease.

 

“ _ Just got some stuff on my mind. Nothing big, I promise. I would’ve told you dummy _ .” Ichigo followed his statement by poking Grimmjow in the nose, both chuckling at the strange sense of deja vu. Ichigo blinked in confusion when Grimmjow reached up and grabbed his hand, calloused fingers closing around his irritatingly smaller ones- stupid Grimmjow and his stupid growth spurt (that literally came out of nowhere in 8th grade!).

 

“I’m just worried boutcha, Ichi. It’s weird seein’ ya keepin’ quiet.” Both chuckled at the joke but quickly sobered up as Grimmjow stared into his eyes again, the blue orbs unnaturally dark in that moment. “Nothing is goin’ on?” 

 

Ichigo nodded slowly, ignoring the fact that his bangs fell to mostly cover his eyes, Grimmjow smiling at the sight. Ichigo felt heat quickly rush up his neck as Grimmjow pushed his bangs back with his thumb, his palm resting lightly on his cheek. Ichigo felt his breath hitch as the blue haired teen stopped smiling, eyes darkening as he leaned closer, hand moving to card lightly through his hair.

 

“Ichi-nii! Grimm! Food’s done… was I interrupting something?” Ichigo and Grimmjow had quickly rolled away from each other as soon as the door was opened, both somehow rolling off the bed and into uncomfortable heaps on the floor. Ichigo glared at Karin, the raven smirking saucily as she took in his flushed cheeks and slightly ruffled hair- no matter how ruffled it looked any other time of day!- and putting two and two together. “I’ll tell Yuzu you guys were busy.”

 

Ichigo barely had time to grab a pillow and hurl it at the door before she was gone, the bag of downy flopping to the floor uselessly. Ichigo huffed silently as he picked himself off the floor, brow twitching as he heard the deep chuckles from the blue haired teen.

 

“Aww, come on! That was kinda funny.” Ichigo nearly growled as Grimmjow laughed louder, flicking the teen off as he moved towards the door. He was starving and was  _ not _ waiting on the idiotic brute to finish his little ‘tirade’. “Hey! Ichi, wait up!”

 

Dinner was a raucous affair. Laughter, jokes, signs, and food being thrown across the table with gusto. Ichigo was glad his family could still have so much energy after such a tiring day, even more so when it eased his worries of his upcoming ‘stunt’. He was also allowed a brief reprieve in the form of a nice, long shower, mind comfortably clear as he strode from the bathroom in a pair of loose sleeping pants, a towel thrown carelessly over his head.

 

He pushed open the door to his room and immediately froze. Grimmjow was lying on the middle of his bed with a pencil tucked in his ear an engineering book opened on his chest, but that wasn’t the startling part. It was the thin, rectangular glasses sitting delicately on his nose, Grimmjow unconsciously adjusting them as he pulled his pencil from his ear and bit at the eraser. Ichigo vaguely remember Grimmjow complaining about his need of glasses a couple weeks ago, but had never actually  _ seen _ the teen wear them, maybe that’s why he hadn’t come over Sunday…

 

“Hey you got freckles on your chest, too!” Ichigo felt his brow twitch at the words before yanking his towel off his head and throwing it at the shocked teen, enjoying the way Grimmjow sputtered at being suffocated by a wet piece of fabric. “One, uncalled for. Two, I honestly didn’t know! It’s not like I see you shirtless… I rebuke my second statement.”

 

Ichigo shook with silent chuckles as he moved to lay beside the studying teen, laying on his stomach and using his crossed arms as a pillow as he watched Grimmjow mark something in the thick textbook.

 

“ _ What are you guys doing now? Is Zaraki already giving out work? _ ” Ichigo smiled slightly as Grimmjow snorted, the blue haired teen yawning as he closed his book and set it on the floor.

 

“The guy’s still a slave driver, but the best damn teacher in the city. Besides mom, obviously. And we’re workin’ on creating our own projects now, it’s actually pretty cool since he’s shown us what to do and how to do it.” Ichigo’s eyes were trained on Grimmjow’s eyes, the blue practically glowing behind his glasses. The orange haired teen closed his eyes at that, still coming to terms with his friend’s change in looks thanks to a small bit of metal and glass.

 

Ichigo’s eyes cracked open as Grimmjow yawned again, the blue haired teen rubbing at his eyes with his palms, his glasses having been set on the bedside table. Ichigo yawned mutely, blinking slowly while looking at the time on his phone.  _ 10:14 _ . Yeah, time for sleep. 

 

Ichigo’s eyes widened at that thought, mind suddenly working a mile a minute as he pushed himself onto his elbows. He jumped as the room was suddenly bathed in darkness, the only light from the half-moon through his uncovered window.

 

“G’night, Ichi.” Ichigo bit his lip as he watched the teen move to get comfortable under the covers, quickly reaching out and shaking his shoulder before he could drift off. He could just feel the irritation rolling off the teen, hoping beyond all hopes that Grimmjow wouldn’t cause any trouble. “S’methin’ wrong?”

 

Ichigo reached blindly for his phone before grabbing it and pulling it closer, scrolling to his settings and turning on the flashlight. Ichigo blinked rapidly at the bright light that illuminated the room, chuckling mutely at Grimmjow’s cursed complaints as he set the phone back on the bed, light side up. The oranget moved into a sitting position, crossing his legs as he took a few deep breaths.

 

“ _ You’ve been with me through the worst times of my life to the best and I can’t thank you enough. I’m not going to lie, Nnoitra told me about your crush… _ ” Ichigo froze at that part, blushing as he remembered his conversation with the lanky teen. Pushing the thoughts away he continued. “ _ He only told me last year so don’t think I’ve just been ignoring your feelings or anything. I’m rambling I know, but I wanted you to know that I might have kind of liked you before he told me. Like a lot. And you know how weird I get about feelings and shit so I didn’t do anything, but then I remembered what you did for my sixth birthday and I just… screw this shit _ . I love you, Grimmjow.”

  
  


The blunet’s eyes had been steadily growing as Ichigo continued to ‘talk’, but by the time it reached the end, he was sure his eyes were just hanging from their sockets. 

 

Ichigo had spoken. Mute, silent, never gonna speak ever again Ichigo had just  _ spoken _ .  _ To him _ . ‘ _ Those were his first words in 13 years _ .’ his mind was having a field day with that information. Grimmjow blinked slowly as his mind replayed those four words over again, body shivering as he remembered that deep, rough voice practically  _ caressing _ his name.

 

“G-Grimm?” Grimmjow finally refocused on the nervous teen before him, Ichigo looking at anything  _ but _ him. He didn’t waste any time in sitting up and enveloping the teen in his arms, face pressed into Ichigo’s neck, nose nuzzling the soft skin lightly. “Do… do I sound alright?”

 

Grimmjow grinned into the other’s neck, pulling away enough to stare the oranget in the eye, Ichigo’s eyes full of obvious apprehension.

 

“Your voice is amazing, never doubt that,  _ ever _ .” Grimmjow didn’t waste any time in tangling a hand in the oranget’s hair, pulling him forward as he leaned closer, their lips brushing softly. 

 

Grimmjow was lost in the bliss of that simple contact for only a moment before he pulled away- no use giving the oranget sensory overload so soon after speaking. He smirked at the dazed look in Ichigo’s eyes, chuckling lowly as he pressed his forehead against the smaller teen’s. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, mind whirling with their previous actions.

 

“Yer dad’s gonna flip his shit.” 

 

Grimmjow couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face as Ichigo laughed-  _ laughed! _ \- for the first time, probably the most amazing sound he’d ever heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you feelin' it, or even a kudos~ Comments greatly welcomed though~ ;)


End file.
